


that's how you know.

by itsmccomplicated



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Between G and T, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I'm Telling You It's Cringeworthy Levels of Fluff, Mild canon divergence, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmccomplicated/pseuds/itsmccomplicated
Summary: the small things they like about falling in love.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. i.

the day after mark tells derek, walking into the hospital hand in (uninjured) hand.


	2. ii.

a grocery store trip to grab snacks for the hotel room, lexie riding in the cart basket.


	3. iii.

lexie falling asleep on mark's chest as he runs his hands through her hair.


	4. iv.

mark baking lexie a cake for her birthday, but putting eggs in it.


	5. v.

getting mcdonald's in the middle of the night. lexie falls asleep in the car.


	6. vi.

both of them accidentally ending patient check-in calls with _i love you_.


	7. vii.

mark realizing that he knows all the words to most disney songs and it's lexie's fault.


	8. viii.

they _both_ buy sugary cereals from the grocery store.


	9. ix.

callie telling mark she's met the love of her life and him understanding the feeling.


	10. x.

lexie saying "i love you" for the first time when she thinks mark is asleep.


	11. xi.

his raspy voice in the morning, the only time she can tell he used to smoke.


	12. xii.

mark insists march only has thirty days. lexie needs several sources to convince him. he makes her agree to never speak of it again.


	13. xiii.

they order in pizza and watch horrible infomercials on the tv in the hotel.


	14. xiv.

her favourite thing about his body is the constellation of chickenpox scars on his back.


	15. xv.

him watching her sleep in the afterglow of sex and wishing that the moment could last forever.


	16. xvi.

kisses on foreheads and arms around waists.


	17. xvii.

mark practicing his proposal in front of the mirror, hoping that lexie can't hear him.


	18. xviii.

lexie getting mark hooked on laying on the couch and cuddling.


	19. xix.

unreasonable levels of stress over engagement rings.


	20. xx.

...but when she gets the ring, she beams as she shows it to meredith and jokes about the "perks of marrying rich."


	21. xxi.

he gets derek to teach him to play lexie's favourite song.


	22. xxii.

lexie sending mark the best hair-braiding tutorials for sofia.


	23. xxiii.

just like he knows her favourite candies are peanut butter cups, she knows his are gummy sharks.


	24. xxiv.

when the routine kiss goodbye before work lingers a little longer.


	25. xxv.

happily ever after.


End file.
